The Transfer Student
by Zipperz Kester
Summary: My OC Yuki Namikaze just moved back home to Japan with her parents after being raised up until this point in Korea by her grandpaents. Shes got this long sob-story that i get into in the chapter. Pairings are: HIkarou/OC Kaoru/Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club in any way, shape or form.

**A.N: **Hey so this is one of the stories I've been writing thats kept me from updating.

**Shout Outs: **MissMCQueen- You are the reason I'm working so hard to update this summer :)

I stand at the end of my bed and stare at it. It is my new school uniform, a tea-length, bright yellow dress with sleeves that stop at the elbows, and a pink bow at the top of it. Naturally, I hate it. I mean, my old uniform from Lobelia girls academy was like, maroon explosion! But, this Ouran uniform, is like, yellow, and no one can pull off yellow. There's a nock at my door, and my mom pokes her head in.

"Yuki honey, is everything alright?"I look at her

"Just great!" I give her a halfhearted smile as she steps into my room.

"I know it's diffrent, but hey, maybe you'll like this school better then the other one!"

"Mom, I went to Lobelia for like a week before dad got in an argument with the head mistress." She comes over to stand next to me, and starts running her fingers through my still shower damp hair that hangs almost down to my knees.

"Honey, I know moving to Japan has been hard on you, but, your dad is happier with you here, and you get to live in a bigger house, and you get to go to privet school, and I get to see you, and not just over video chat." I sigh

"But, that dosnt change the fact that I miss Korea and want to go back." She stops petting me.

"Hmmm, i know, you should join a club! Yeah, that's what you should do! Find the most popular club at your school and go to it today!" I look her dead on.

"No."

"I'll pay you"

"No"

"You won't have to wear your uniform for a week,"

"Make it two, and we have a deal."

"Done!" She claps her hands together and smiles at me.

Then she's at the door. "Get ready!" She says, and then she's gone.

I let out a great breath as I pull the yellow abomination over my head. As it settles onto my body i walk into my bathroom. I attempt to put my hair in a bun, and per usual, fail. So I do my normal thing and wrestle my hair into pigtails. As I look at myself in the mirror, I realize i look cute, and I'm probably gonna get hit on today, now that I'm going to school with boys again. I walk down the great staircase and realize, I haven't seen any maids this morning. As I walk down the hallway to the front door i see all the maids; they're busy preparing for my dads business party tonight, he's invited a whole bunch of people over to see his new kids-toy ideas.

Yep, everybody knows the great toymaker Raki Namikaze, and his wife, the Korean fashion designer Miria, and their daughter, the stunningly beautiful, artist/author Yuki! Who, as of May 16 lived in southern Korea with her grandparents.

As I leave the house I grab an apple and decide to walk to school. Of course, dad has other plans, as soon as I walk out the door I am ushered into a black limo, yay.

As the car pulls up to the school, I see how huge it is. The large gates are open, and , to my embarrassment, the driver pulls the limo into the grounds. The car parks right outside of the front office and I grab my backpack and coffee mug and am out of the limo as fast as humanly possible. I make a point of slamming the door as I close it. The driver rolls down his window and makes me stand there for a minute while he gives me his cell phone number. As I walk away, people stare at me not bothering to hide their astonishment. I can't help the smug look that sneaks onto my face, these people are supposed to be rich.

It takes about ten minutes for me to get my schedule and find out its about the generic high school first year list of classes. The people in the office ask me if I need a student guide, and I politely decline the offer. I get to my first class with a few minutes to spare and decide to ask the teacher some questions about where she is in the curriculum, it turns out, my PUBLIC school in Korea had me in a more ADVANCED math class.

As the rest of the students enter the classroom I decide to find a seat, but the teacher grabs my arm and tells me to wait. After everyone is seated and quite the teacher draws all attention to me. She tells the class that I'm a new foreign exchange student. I cut her off after she says that and whisper in her ear that I actually am the daughter of the CEO of Namikaze toys, and am only half Korean, and that my name is Yuki Namikaze. After I finish telling her this she says that she made a mistake and that I'm actually just a new student that's half Korean. She does the whole 'tell the class your name' thing so I just say

"Hi, my names Yuki Namikaze" and sit down in the empty seat next to a boy with orange hair.

When I sit he leans over and says "hey, my names Hikaru Hitachi and that kid over there," he points at a kid two seats over sitting next to a brown haired guy, who looks exactly like him "is my twin brother, Kaoru." I give him a small smile.

"Yeah, and as you know, I'm Yuki Namikaze, and" I jester around "I don't know anybody here." He laughs at that. And says.

"Let me see you schedule." I pull it out and hand it to him. He looks it over and whispers over to me "you have a student guide?"

I shake my head " it seemed stupid, I mean, I already stick out like a sore thumb, why make it worse?" He smirks

"Well then, its a good thing you have all the same classes as me." I give him a smile and am about to say something when the teachers claps for our attention.

I don't get a lot of time to talk to Hikaru until after school when I'm standing at the club board, trying to find something that would make my mom happy. My guess is he saw me and took pity on me, because one moment he wasn't there and the next he was making me jump with a very loud

"Hey Yuki" I turn

"Oh, hey Hikaru, you looking for a club to?"

"No, just saw you and decided to say hi, what are you doing over here anyway?"

"My mom wants me to join a club, she says if I go to the most popular club today i don't have to wear this thing for two weeks" when I say 'this thing' I smack my uniform unlovingly.

He leans over so I can't see the board "you know, I'm a host, in the host club. I'm pretty sure we're the most popular club in school right now." I cross my arms

"Then why aren't you on the board?"

"Because we're not open today, planing day."

"So how am I supposed to go to a club that's not even meeting today?" He smirks

"I didn't say we weren't meeting, I just said it was a planning day, club members only.'

"And I'm not a club member."

"Just wait a few minutes after I go in and then walk in and do the whole 'I'm lost' thing, and our club president will be in love with you."

"Why will he be in love with me?" He leans in close to my face and whispers in my ear

"Because your probably the cutest girl in school." I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I start blushing.

He laughs slightly before saying "go to the abandoned music room in ten minutes." With that he turns on his heel and walks away.

I have to ask a random girl where the abandoned music room is and it takes her about five minutes to tell me, because, she keeps erupting in fits of giggles about someone named Haruhi. Of course it takes me fifteen minutes to find the damned room because of the girls crapy directions. When I get there the first thing I hear is yelling. I knock on the door, but apparently no one hears me because I have to open the door before a tall guy with dark hair and glasses looks up from a book of some-sort and says "sorry miss but the host club is closed for the day"

I look at my feet and mumble "sorry, I'm new hear and I got lost, I'll just go now" with that I turn to the door only to find it blocked by a tall, blond haired, blue eyed guy who has his arms around me and is staring into my eyes in about .2 seconds.

"And who might you be, princess?" I try to pull off bashful, girly girl. By forcing myself to blush. And stuttering on my name.

"I-I'm Y-Yuki" he smiles at me.

"Well, princess Yuki, you said somthing about being new here?"

I still blush my head off "Y-yes I-its my f-first d-day"

He grins"then I welcome you to the host club!" I think that was to much because I can now hear Hikaru laughing his ass off somewhere behind me. As I turn, I see it is Hikaru and he is on the floor. "Y-Yuki I don't think you could have done that more perfect" he struggles to get out between fits of laughter.

"Well, thanks Hikaru, you ruined it." I respond in my normal voice, all of my act completely gone. The blond guy just looks confused.

"What?"

Hikaru try's to explain "it is her first day, and we've got the same classes, I talked her into helping me shitface you Tamaki." I give Tamaki a small smile.

"Yep, and my name is Yuki, I've just been ya know, trying to make friends." The other guy with dark hair looks up again.

"Yuki Namikaze?"

I turn to him "Yeah, why?"

He smiles lightly "I'm going to your party tonight, Kyoa Otori"

"From the Otori group right?" He nods and I mumble "Fuck"

He chuckles "what?"

"My dad is working on finding someone for me to get engaged to, that's the main purpose of the party for tonight"

It's Tamaki this time "Shouldn't you already be engaged if your dads going to plan ahead?"

"Umm... I kind off lived with my grandparents in Korea until last May."

"Oh, that's different, why did you live with your grandparents?" Tamaki says from behind me. i sigh.

"It's a long story."

"Hm..." Tamaki says crossing his arms, clearly not pleased with my answer.

"I think I know the just of it," it's Kyoa talking "you know, leave your kid with your parents while you go try and make a life for yourself in a different country."

"And then become a massively succseful toy maker or fashion designer, then only bring the kid up after her grandparents die." Hikarou finishes.

"it's a little more complicated then that..." I look down.

"How so?" Tamaki questions, done pouting.

"My mom and dad wanted me to move over here when I was seven, but for some reason my grandparents were proved better guardians. So then you get into custody shit and then my grandparents make the "Zero contact" order on my parents." A tear streaks my face. "I used to only be able to talk to my mom on a video chat every night. I didn't even really know my dad till about two months ago." I start crying silently.

I feel someone wrapping their arms around me. My first guess is Tamaki until I hear the back door open and a loud gasp from the other side of the room. "What's wrong with Hika-chan?" A new voice is present.

"Did something happen Karou? Are you ok?" I hear another voice, this one obviously female, probably Karou's girlfriend. I start crying slightly harder.

"Shh. It's ok. Your hurt. Let it out." Hikarou is whispering to me as his grip around my small frame tightens.

"I'm fine Haruhi, really." I hear Karou, only knowing his voice from the introduction Hikarou gave the two of us.

"You know Namikze's kid? Tamaki got her to talk about her grandparents, she and Hikarou have been standing like that for a few minutes." It's Kyoya.

"Oh... So nothing's wrong with Hika-chan?" The same mysterious little-kid voice from before clarifies. I pull away from Hikarou slightly, looking up at him, my emerald eyes meet his golden ones and the rest of the world disappears. His stare is so intense I want to look away, but I can't. I feel my knees start to wobble and fall.

Our locked expression only faltering as I almost hit my knees on the floor. Luckily he catches me. Sweeping me off my feet as he drops to his right knee, me on his left. I stare into his eyes, not bothering to hide my astonishment.

"Maybe Hikarou's ready to work on his own, no more twin special." of course Kyoya has to say something. My face heats and I feel the blush talking control of all my features.

Hikarou on the other hand, either doesn't notice Kyoyas comment or brushes it off as his focus remains on me.

"are you ok?" he questions me.

"Y-yeah" i curse inwardly at myself, i don't normally stutter unless i force myself to.

Hikarou sets me back on my feet and stands up himself, turning towards the group of newly-entered hosts. As I survey them, I try to find the female in the group. I see a short blond haired kid with big brown eyes. Behind him stands a tall boy, with black hair and black eyes.

Standing slightly to the right of them is Karou and the boy with brown hair from my classes. I look at said boy and soon realize why i heard a female in the room.

"Why are you pretending to be a boy?" i ask bluntly, making eye contact with her.

Karous eyes widen slightly and Hikarou whistles behind me. i hear Tamaki fall to the floor somewhere bend me.

"H-how do you know?" the girl demands of me.

"Well, I am a horror and romance author. Also, i read a lot. So i basically know every little twisted story out there in the world. And cupcake, might i admit yours is a little overused."

She doesn't say anything just slightly gawks at me. I also add "I also like to read physiology textbooks and human study's and stuff like that."

As I look around the room i notice that all of them are either gawking at me, or looking like their eyes are about to pop out of their heads. I feel my blush come back and i stare at the floor. I turn around, heading back to the door.

"Guess I'll just leave then." I mutter as i open the door. I exit quietly, slowly making my way down the hall.

* * *

(HIKAROU'S POV)

It takes me a good minute to realize Yuki left the room. As we all recompose ourselfs, a uncomftorble silence fills he space. I want to go running after her, every bone and muscle in my body trying to resist what it wants to do. Its Tamaki who finally shatters the silence.

"Meeting adjerened?" everyone nodds agreement and i swear i'm the first one out the door, and running full speed down the hallway. I look out the window to see a black limo pulling around the front of the building, the same limo that drove Yuki to school today. Out of sheer adrenalin and fear i shove open the closest window and yell "YUKI!"

* * *

(YUKI'S POV)

Was that Hikarou? Yelling at me throught the window? I freeze and look up, trying to locate him.

"Everything alright mistress Yuki?" the driver asks me, still holding the car door open for me.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I'm about to climb into the limo when a door bangs open and Hikarou runs up to me. Startled out of my mind by his sudden appearance the ginger walks over and grabs onto my shoulders.

"You *pant* need to *pant* come to the *pant* Host club tomorrow *swallow* and request me." I stare at him wide eyed.

"And, make sure you just ask for me, none of the "twins" shit alright?"

"But what if your busy?" I ask blushing slightly as i wave the driver away. He slowly walks over and gets behind the wheel, waiting for me there.

"i'll drop everything i'm doing, just to have a sitting with you." I look down.

"Hikarou... You have responsabiltys... And I'm still trying to figure my life out... There would be no point to it, I can just talk to you in class" I look back to his eyes.

He looks at me and gets this expression like he's decided something. He then closes the short distance between us and leaning down, he kisses me. I freeze and he pulls back.

"I'll only tell you why i did that if you come after school tomorrow." I bring a hand to my lips. The kiss had been chaste, and left me wanting, well, more. I stare at him before asking tthe one thing that was on my mind.

"What are you doing tonight?" I say it in a rush and i curse myself for not being able to keep calm around him.

"Well lets see..." he says dropping my shoulders. "karou's got a date with Haruhi, so i got a date with video games. Why? You asking me out?" i look away, my blush brightening.

"N-no, its just my parents are throwing this party and was wondering if you wanted to come." I look down.

"I'll be there, what time?" I swear i can hear the grin thats on his face.

"It starts at 8pm."

He brings his hand up to cup my chin, brining my eyes to his.

"I'll be there at 7:30." with that he lets me go and walks away. I stand there dazed. Did he really just kiss me? Is he really coming over to my house later? "NO!" I mentally scream at myself. "He does not like you, he's a host its his job to know how to manipulate girls!" Then does the not-so-sensible part of my brain find her voice " but you never know. He talks to you, and looks at you, and he even called you cute." "But he's a host! No Yuki, you will not like him." "Yes, you will." "No" "Yes" this inner conflict went on for a good two minutes before the driver honked the horn, pulling me back into reality.

"Sorry miss Yuki, but if we don't leave now you won't have enough time to get ready for the party." the party, Hikaru. I silently slip into the car and give the driver a nod.

**A.N.** so yeah, second chapter should be up soon, but until then, R&R please!

**li****ke me on Facebook**

**What liking me on Facebook means: **On the Facebook page I will be asking questions about what I should do next in stories. I will also be asking questions about posting fanfictions that I write for giggles.

Facebook will also be a way to contact me about story ideas (because I love hearing about what people want)

I am sad to say I'ma little behind in the world of anime and manga and I will be asking for things I should read/watch as I g


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I still own nothing

**A.N:** here's Chapter 2!

**Shout-outs**: MissMCQueen- Your still amazing.

My butt hurts. I swear I'm going to start screaming at people. I've been sitting in this beauty chair for the past three hours, having maids fuss left and right over me. They piled my makeup on. Normally I just put on some concealer, eyeliner and mascara and call it good. I swear they've put at least twice that on my eyes alone. My hair is something entirely different, the maids have put it in these rolls on the top of my head being held together with crystal hair pins and enough hairspray to last the entire Korean country for three years. My dress is a thousand times worse then my school uniform. It's the color I despise, pink and its frilly and big. I'm a very shy and simple person and yet these people are making me this huge thing that's the star of the show. They didn't even let me shower after I came home. Right now I just want to cry, its already 7:00 and I haven't eaten yet. I think my dad is the reason of this because they attacked me in my room. I hear a door open somewhere and all attention is drawn away from me finally. I look up to see my mom, looking stunning. Her hair is curled down her right shoulder and she is wearing a soft rose-colored dress. She looks at me, then to the dress and back again.

"Thank you for your hard work everyone but you are needed downstairs at this time." She looks so regal and addresses the staff as a whole.

"But the young miss is not yet ready."

"I can assist my daughter. You can all leave." No one moves. "Now." She says with a dismissing tone.

They all shuffle out the door, curtsying to her as they pass. As soon as they're gone I just look at her with a saddened and helpless expression on my face. She walks over to me and just starts pulling the pins out of my hair.

"Damn Yuks they went all out."

"Yeah mom, they used so much hairspray my hair feels like its plastic." She laughs at that as she finishes getting the pins out and grabs me by the hands, pulling me to my feet.

"Okay, you go take a shower and scrub your hair and face and I'll go find you a different dress and something to eat." I smile.

"Thanks mom."

"Hey, I've gotta make up for lost time of doing your hair and dressing you up." She grins and gives me a slight push towards my bathroom. "Go."

I don't just stand in my shower, I wash my hair three times and condition it twice. I scrub my face twice and I shave my armpits and legs. I use my salt scrub and make sure my skin feels soft. After I step out I wrap a towel around my small body and use clips to pile all my hair on the top of my head.

I take a step out of the bathroom only to get ushered back in by mom. She sits me down on the counter next to the sink and sticks a tooth brush in my mouth, toothpaste and all. As I brush I notice that she now has a black and white apron covering her front and has changed out of dress and into old jeans and a tee shirt. Her hair is now pulled back into a ponytail and her jeans are rolled up to her knees.

She climbs up onto the counter next to me and starts putting my hair in old fashioned curlers. I shoot her a look of inquiry and she just says "They work better than a curling iron and you have so much hair it would take me a million years to curl it all." I roll my eyes but smile. I spit into the sink next to me and rinse my mouth.

My hair now completely covered in curlers she climbs off the counter and gets out makeup.

"Mama, don't make me look like a clown please." She takes a look of mock hurt.

"Yuki, I have been doing makeup a lot longer then you have, I would say it is impossible for me to make you look like a clown." We both start laughing and end up just smiling at each other. She then sets to work on my face.

After shes done I jump down from the counter and move to my room, all the while not looking at myself. She sits me down at my vanity and I realize that the mirror is covered with a blanket.

"Ma, why can't I look at myself?" I question her as she begins to release the curlers from my hair.

"Because, your not done yet silly." She responds.

"Can I see my dress?"

"No, but you can have this." She places a plate with rice and curry in front of me. I look at her over my shoulder, a questioning look on my face. "No meat, I promise." I smell the curry, then bring it to my lips and taste it. Shortly after the fork is clean.

"Where did you get this? This doesn't taste Japanese."

"I think it's Indian. A very nice and cute boy brought it over about 20 minutes ago, told the chef just to heat it up and put it on some rice."

"Mom, what time is it?"

"Oh, it's about 10 till 8. Why?"

"What was the boys name?"

"Oh, he was one the Hitachi boys. Can't remember which." I nearly fall out of the chair.

"Hikarou's here already!?"

"Oh, do you have a crush? What happened to the whole "Japanese guys are weird, I'll never date one" speech you gave me when we were talking about school?"

"Hikarou is different."

"Okay then. I'll make sure to tell your father."

"You will not!"

"I so will. Now stand up I need to get you in your dress." I stand and turn around. My hand instantly flies to my mouth as I try hard not to gape.

Hanging there is one of the dresses I've had my eyes on for years. It's one of my grandmothers from when she was my age. She first showed it to me when I was 5 and I named it "midnight". Dark blue floor length silk that moved like water, with a sweetheart neckline that had white beads traveling down to where my hips would be. I turn to my mom to see her shrug her shoulders and say, "You always looked like the pictures she showed me and I think she wanted you to have them considering she let you where all the things that she grew up in and bought me everything."

"But why? How?"

"Well, when she died her wardrobe was transferred here to me. I've spent the last two months in self-conflict about whether to sell them or keep them in storage."

"So all her stuff from when she was a teenager has been in the house the entire time?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you, she was a fashionable woman. This was a hard choice because they all have about the same style, but, I remembered you telling me you liked this one."

I almost start crying from happiness, I must have told her that at least 2 years ago. I regain myself and decide to ask whats on my mind.

"So are you going to sell her stuff?"

"No, I figured you'd be happier to run around in all her stuff then a school uniform or new stuff."

"Where's the rest?" I sound slightly breathless.

"It's going to be moved over during the party. Now stop standing there gawking and lets get you dressed." I approach the dress slowly and reach a tentative hand out, touching it lightly.

"Is this real?" My mom sighs.

"Yes Yuki, and now I'm going to dress you." I shot her a glare.

"I can do it myself."

"Alright, I guess your going to be doing it everyday now anyway." I unclip the dress from the hanger and step one leg into it after the other. I find the dress has surprisingly a little give as I shimmy it up my body. It fits perfectly and I turn around to look at my mom. I can tell she's on the verge of tears.

"Mama, I'm not getting married."

"I know, you just look so pretty. Much better then she ever did in the pictures." I give her a small smile as I pull the sash off the hanger.

"Mom, will you tie this for me?" The sash is a very pale shade of pink and my mother takes it with delicate hands. I turn around and she wraps her arms around the front of me and pulls back. I feel as she pulls the sash tight into a bow.

After I turn around she walks me slowly back to the vanity where she pulls my hair into a big bun on the top of my head. She turns me around and pulls two hairs out from the bun and winds them around her fingers, letting my hair drop she pulls out a curling iron and curls the hairs quickly. She smiles down at me.

"You ready to see?"

"Yeah mom, I've been ready since this whole escapade started." She turns me around and yanks the blanket off the mirror.

Through the mirror I see myself, but not myself. This version of me is classy, with my bangs and the escaping hair framing my face, the rest pulled back not quite on-top of my head, but not completely behind it. I then realize my moms walking towards me with something sparkly in her hand.

"This is from your father." She says as she hooks the short strings of diamonds through my pierced ears and a intricate crystal necklace around my neck. I look back at the other me and I realize, possibly for the first time, how rich my family really is.

"Can I see the whole thing?" I ask looking at my mom.

"Of course." She says pulling me to my feet and walking me over to my full sized mirror.

I don't look like I did earlier. I don't look overdone like the maids would have had me look and I don't look cute like normal, I look classical, amazing and,

"Beautiful." My mom says behind me.

"Yeah." I agree, partly awestruck.

"Lets go show everybody."

"Mama what time is it?" She checks the watch around her wrist.

"8:27 why?" I spin around.

"We're late! And you're not even dressed!"

"It's fine Yuks. Calm down. I can go change." With that she grabs my hand and starts to pull me towards the door.

"Come on, I bet Hikarou can't wait to see you." She winks at me.

"Mom!" I feel the light blush spread across my face. She pulls the door open and pulls me out of my room. I glance over the white banister to the first level of the house.

"Relax, everyone's in the ball room."

"Are you sure?"

"Well maybe not everyone."

"Mom!"

"Relax and just walk." She gives me a slight push towards the stairs. As I near the edge she steps in front of me. "Boys, I know you're down there, there's no use in hiding." I see my father and Hikarou snake out from behind a pillar.

"Told you she'd know." My dad says to Hikarou. I look at Hikarou, like really look at him. He's got on a black tux with a white shirt and red tie. His hair is still as crazy as ever, but damn, he cleans up good. I feel my heart rate quicken as my mom pulls me forward.

"Trying to sneak a peak before everyone else?" My mother inquires the boys.

"Well I think I have the right considering I am her father." My dad replies.

"That makes no difference, back to the ballroom with both of you!" She says with a flourish.

"Ma it's fine." I say as I slide around her to get down the stairs. I can feel Hikarou's gaze on me. He stands there, obviously trying not to gawk at me.

"Well I see you found you're grandmothers old things." My dad shatters the

silence.

"Yeah, moms giving me all of it."

"All of it, seriously Miria. The girl doesn't need that."

"Yes she does and the last time I checked Raki, you were trying to get her into a frilly girly pink mess."

"That totally would have made her look like a clown." It's Hikarou, he's still staring at me.

"Well then, apparently the kid knows more about my daughter then me." My dad huffs.

"Relax, let's go to the ballroom." My mom says sliding down the stairs. When she reaches his side she grabs his arm and winks at me. "See you in a few, Yuki." With that shes pulling my dad leave and its just Hikarou and me.

"You haven't stopped staring at me." I say taking a step down the stairs.

"You expect me not to? You just look so wow." I laugh slightly as I take another step.

"Well you look pretty wow yourself." He walks up the stairs and offers me his arm.

"Well I try." I laugh and grab his elbow. He escorts me the rest of the way down the stairs.

"How is it you can be a aragonite douche at the same time as being a gentleman?" He smiles at me.

"I'm just that talented."

"I don't know if I would call that talent." He laughs and I realize just how much I love the sound.

"Well I know Karou can't do it."

"Maybe Karou's more of a gentlemen than you." He pulls his arm from mine and swivels around to face me.

"Your not falling for him are you? I mean he is taken and I didn't see you talk to him much."

"Why would I fall for him when someone like you is standing there waiting to kiss me?" As soon as I realize what I said a blush spreads across my face. Hikarou smirks at me.

"So you liked it?"

"Oh shut up." I try to push past him but he grabs my arm and pulls me close. "H-hi-Hikarou what are you do-" he cuts me off as he presses his lips against mine.

My hands go to push at his chest but they lack the energy as I find how much I wanted him to do this. He pulls away after what feels like hours but was probably seconds. Hikarou grabs my hands and pulls me towards the ballroom.

"I think the princess has been absent enough for one night."

The rest of the night passes in a daze as Hikarou leads me from one dance to the next and I get pulled away from him by either one of my parents for me to meet someone. I see the young men but never actually get into a conversation with anyone except Hikarou and Kyoya.

**A.N. **R&R please!

**What liking me on Facebook means: **On the Facebook page I will be asking questions about what I should do next in stories. I will also be asking questions about posting fanfictions that I write for giggles.

Facebook will also be a way to contact me about story ideas (because I love hearing about what people want)

I am sad to say I'ma little behind in the world of anime and manga and I will be asking for things I should read/watch as I go.


End file.
